


Confessions

by Nightingale101



Series: Dabbles in Sunlight [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Nico, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale101/pseuds/Nightingale101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought you didn’t like touching?” the older boy had asked, re-adjusting his hand in Nicos.</p>
<p>“I don’t.” Nico replied, “But for you, I’ll make an exception.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where Nico tells Will he loves him for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

Nico was pretty sure he was in love with Will Solace.

He was pretty sure he felt something stronger than friendship towards the son of Apollo six months ago, when the war with Gaia had ended. Now he was pretty sure he was in love with the blond haired boy. Which was good considering will was his boyfriend.

They’d been officially dating for five and half months, and Nico couldn’t remember a time he been more happy, or felt more at home. Nobody in camp judged him, nobody even batted an eyelid. Nico felt so safe, and accepted th

at he had a hard time understanding why he had been so afraid to stay in the first place. And Will…. Will made everything so much better.

The day Nico and Will ‘officially’ got together, it was an over cast, cold day in late august. Nico and Will were walking around the outskirts of the camp, beyond the strawberry field, just inside of the enchanted border. It was an odd day for a walk, but Will had insisted.

As they walked, Will casually slipped his hand into Nicos. The son of hades had glanced over at Will, who was looking anywhere but at Nico, a crimson tinge visible on his cheek, the dark haired boy couldn’t remember Will ever looking flustered before. Taking a steady breath, Nico intertwined his fingers with Wills, he felt the son of Apollo relax instantly.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Will said at they walked, glancing at Nico. “So, uh… Are we… Umm...”

“I think we are” Nico said, looking over at Will, the older boy smiled.

“I thought you didn’t like touching?” the older boy had asked, re adjusting his hand in Nicos.

“I don’t.” Nico replied, “But for you, I’ll make an exception.”

Will had lent over and kissed him on the cheek and that was it. They were officially a camp-half blood couple.

“What ya thinking about?” Will asked, waking Nico from his day dream.

In the present, they were sitting on a sand dune overlooking the stormy sea. It wasn’t really beach weather considering it was smack bang in the middle of winter, but that meant that nobody else was on the beach and the two of them had a chance to be alone…. Not that they did that much when they were alone, just talked, and held hands, and –occasionally- kissed.

“Nothing much.” Nico replied. “Just stuff.”

Will was laying down on a picnic blanket he got from the camp store, his head resting on his bag. He looked quite comfortable. Nico sighed and leant back against him, Will put one of his arm around him as the son of Hades rested his head on the older boys’ chests.

Despite it being a cold day, Will was warm. Will was always warm, the guy seemed to radiate heat, not the kind of heat that made you hot and uncomfortable, but the kind of heat that made you feel safe and content. The kind of warmth that made you want to curl up and go to sleep and just forget the world. Nico still couldn’t work out whether it was a Son of Apollo thing, or just a Will thing. But he didn’t really care.

“You know,” Nico Began. “It’s almost been six months?”

“Counting are we?” Will said. Nico couldn’t see his face, but he could practically hear the smirk in his voice. “Can’t believe you’ve landed a catch like me huh?”

Nico elbowed him in the ribs, Will just laughed, “No, I just can’t believe I landed someone so annoying.”

Will laughed more. When he eventually stoped, he asked “this is the longest you’ve stayed at camp, right?”

Nico nodded, Will asked “What do you think?”

Nico sighed. “I wish I’d decided to stay a long time ago.” I

t was the truth. All Nico could think about the past was how much time he’d spent being angry and resentful and – he hated to admit it- Scared. All the wasted energy, and time being angry at people who were just trying to help him, he’d acted like such a brat. Thinking about it took his mood from positive to negative.

Will must have sense Nicos change of mood, because he place a gentle kiss on the son of hades head and rubbed his arm reassuringly. And at that moment, it struck Nico.

He _was_ in love with Will Solace. He had no idea why it happened in that moment, it was like someone had flipped a switch in his head and screamed at him: _“Hey you big dumb Demigod! Yeah you! You love that blonde guy next to you! Yes, the one with the blue eyes!”_ The realisation was so sudden and unexpected that Nico blotted up right.

“Nico?” Will asked, worry evident in his voice as he followed Nico lead and sat up, he place a hand on Nicos back. “Nico what’s the matter?”

“I….” Nico began. He looked at Will, blue eyes full of concern, blonde hair messy from laying down, his perfectly tanned skin. This was the guy Nico was in love with. He’d been in love with him for a while, but he wasn’t certain. Now he was. Part of him was embarrassed…. However the other part of him wanted to shout it from the roof top. “I Love you”

Will was silent for a few moments, just staring blankly at Nico, then “You love me?”

“I love you.” Nico said, he poked will in the chest, “I, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, love you, Will Solace, son of Apollo.”

Will Laughed. “That’s why you sat up like someone jabbed you with electricity? Gods Nico I thought some underworldy thing was talking to you or something!”

Will stopped laughing and pouted, “Please, di Angelo, Never do that again.”He paused, a smile back on his face he leaned in to whisper in Nicos ear “Because I love you too.”

Then he kissed him, and just like they’re first kiss, it sent electric current runny rampant though Nicos body.

In the distance the horn blew, signalling that is was time for dinner. They broke apart, Will laughing as he jumped to his feet. “Come on Nico,” He said, offering his hand to his boyfriend. “Let’s go eat. We can talk more later.”

Nico took his hand and Will pulled him to his feet. Together they walked back toward the camp, the whole time Nico couldn’t wipe the smile of his face.


End file.
